


Coffee and Honey

by Ben_drowned_homestuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_drowned_homestuck/pseuds/Ben_drowned_homestuck
Summary: ironstrange slow burnhigh school auslight angstTigger Warning





	Coffee and Honey

-summer break-

 

It was the first day of summer break. Everyone, especially tony, was glad it’s was finally summer after this long year. What did Tony spend his first day doing? Trying to figure how to break up with his current girlfriend.

Now why would heartthrob Tony Stark try to break up with his girlfriend? Wouldn’t he love to keep her? Well you see He’s dated over 10 girls since freshman year. They all just use him for money or to get into his pants. He honestly just wants to love them with no fucking around and all that other shit. He just wants to be loved and not used like a toy that would be thrown out once the person got over him. 

He just wants to fill the void his father made. But how will he fill it if all these girls keep breaking his heart and taking what they want? How will he break up with her? Would he call her and tell her it’s over? Would he try to meet her and tell her he doesn’t love her anymore? He decided he would ask his aunt peggy over the phone.

“ but I don’t know auntie..... she’s just using me like all the others did. Did i doing something wrong again? Why do they just use me and not love me how i love them? Is it because I don’t wanna do that with them? I just don’t know what to do peggy....”

“ Listen to me Anthony-“

“You know it’s just Tony.”

“ I know but you tend not to listen to Tony sometimes, so i’m using your actual name and not your nickname. Stop dating for a while. Get yourself together and get rest, take care of yourself first then you can date. As to why they keep using you, they’re just snobs who don’t know how to control themselves. They don’t know you and they never will because they don’t take the time to actually care. You take your time instead of rushing in. You’re and amazing and smart boy Anthony don’t let these girls make you forget that, you hear me?”

“ yes ma’am”

“Good boy, now call her and say it’s over. Don’t worry about her little friends trying to hurt you, they won’t, maybe yell at you, but not hurt you, you have steve and his friend bucky, you’re alright”

“yeah.... thank you auntie “

“anytime tony, take care now”

“i will” 

The call ended and tony put his phone down. He didn’t want to call her right away, he was still upset. Scared of how she would react. Scared she’ll threaten him like that other girl did. Scared he’ll feel guilty and get back together with one of the bad ones. The one that made him feel like shit and he didn’t matter. 

He needed a little break before he called her and told her he was breaking up with her. Maybe now was a good time to get snacks? Maybe read? Play music? Watch TV? Whatever he decided to do it would have to take his mind off of this stupid and seemingly easily and simple thing to do.

But to him breaking up, no mater how many times he’s done it, it just gets him so anxious and scared. He doesn’t know they’re reaction. He doesn’t know if they’ll threaten to hurt one of his friends or even him. Doesn’t know if they’ll guilt trip him. He doesn’t know anything, and sometimes he wish he did. 

Hell he’s beaten himself over breaking up with girls because they guilt tripped him into thinking it was his fault that he broke up with them, that it was his fault and he didn’t listen to them when in truth he did listen to them, and did everything they asked for. They were the ones who didn’t listen.

Of course he stoped being self destructive with the help of his friends and peggy. Steve helped out a lot. He’s an amazing friend to tony, known him since kindergarten. Steve has a boyfriend actually, his names bucky. of course they can’t tell anyone and have to pretend they’re dating girls, they actually go on double dates with lesbians, they take them out and make sure they’re safe while they have a good time themselves. 

Steve and bucky are really amazing people and honestly tony is so glad he’s friends with them and two others, Wanda and Nat. They met last year and recently just told the group that they were lesbians and dating. Of course everyone in their friend group is accepting and could care less who they find attractive because let’s face it, who wants to be told who you have to like? that just sucks. 

Just thinking about his friends puts tony at ease. Knowing people have your back and will support you no mater what is just an amazing feeling. Maybe Tony should call the group and ask if they want to hand out sometime this week, if they’re not busy of course. 

He’ll have to call Steve later. Right now he has to muster up all his courage and call his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Tony sighs and sits back on his bed, grabbing his phone and punching in the numbers to call Taylor. The phone starts ringing and tony’s already anxious, trying to calm down by breathing in and out slowly. She picks up. 

“ This is Taylor Jones speaking, whos on the line?” 

“ Hey Taylor, it’s Tony”

“ Oh hey Tony, what do you want?”   
God why did he think she was going to be nice?

“Oh um- I.... I really need to tell you something important.” tony mentally groaned as he stuttered 

“Well?! Spit it out!!” He flinched as Taylor screeched in his ear. Tony breathed in and out to calm his nerves.

“I don’t think this is going to work out Taylor.” 

“ What do you mean?” 

Tony sighed quietly. Just be straight forward.

“ I mean that I want to break up with you....” Taylor laughed loudly.

“You’ve got to be kidding Tony, as if i’d ever let you break up with me!” ‘oh god please don’t be like one of those girl, please just say okay and end the call’ 

“ Taylor i don’t like you anymore i want to break up with you.” ‘please say okay please say okay please say okay’

“No” Taylor said plainly. Tony started shaking. ‘this happened again. she’s never gonna leave you alone, she’s gonna threaten to kill you. she’s gonna do everything to keep you and use you. oh god’

“Please i don’t- I can’t- i don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore. Please just say okay and hang up, i can’t do it anymore Taylor. I physically and mentally can’t, just say okay and hang up. I don’t like you. I want to break up with you, Just accept it. Please” Tony felt like he couldn’t breath anymore. He felt like he was being choked as tears pricked his eyes. He wanted out. He didn’t like her. Why couldn’t she just accept it and leave him alone? Why does this always happen to him? 

“ Okay, You better watch your back Stark” And like that the line disconnected. Tony put his phone down and started to dial Steve’s Number. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait that long for him to pick up.

“ Steve Rogers speak-“

“Oh god steve i broke up wither her and she’s gonna kill me! steve what did i do?! what do i do?! she’s gonna hurt you- or bucky- or wanda- nat- I . Steve i’m so sorry!” Tony said frantically. Losing his composure completely and just crying out to his best friend in a plea for help.

“ Hey hey hey tony it’s alright! It’s going to be okay. Deep breaths remember? I’m right here bucky’s with me right now, we’re fine it’s gonna be okay. None of us are going to get hurt. She’s not going to hurt any of us, remember that okay? I’m right here. It’s okay. You’re here”  
Tony took a few deep breaths like Steve said, he calmed down a bit.

“ Hey Tony it’s alright, you okay?” It was bucky on the line now. He was about to shake his head instead of responding but remembered he can’t see. 

“ Ye-yeah, i’m.... in kinda okay” He said shakily, still wound up from just a few minutes ago.

“Great now listen. No one, and i mean no one, will hurt you, Steve, Nat, Wanda, or me. I’ll make sure of it, got it?”

“Got it....” Tony said a bit more calmly.

“ Good job, i’m giving the phone back to Steve now okay?” Bucky said smoothly, calming Tony more.

“Okay.”

“Hey rosey you okay?”

“Mmhm.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“.....Not right now maybe later?”

“You got it rosey, see ya later”

“Hey um, you guys wanna hang out sometime this week? With Wanda and Nat of course.”

“ Absolutely! Can we go to that new skate rink?! We’ve been dying to go since it opened!”

“Of course! What day? “

“ Bucky and I say Wednesday, Though we have to ask red and pink”

“ Mhmm! Talk to you tomorrow? Same time as usually??”

“Of course rosey” Steve chuckles 

“ Chow, bud”

“Chow, rosey “ Tony hung up and felt a fuck ton better than ten minutes before. What friends do to make you feel better is outstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first work here. And i’ll be updating hopefully every week or two. If you’d like to see potential art for this fanfiction then follow saturn_mariposa011 on instagram for more. I hope you liked this and i’ll be posting more soon, chow.


End file.
